Motivation
by AlexaNDYE
Summary: AU COLLEGE; Tony gets some motivational help from Pepper when he has to do his homework


Tony walked into the classroom with a chicken salad sandwich in his hand, which was already half eaten with crumbs on his grey sweatshirt. He hummed his own tune as half the class turned around to watch him slowly walk to his seat. The professor was not impressed and simply sighed when he had to wait until Tony sat down to continue teaching.

Tony casually let his backpack fall to the spot beside his chair before he slipped into the, less than comfortable, wooden contraption.

"Mr. Stark..." The professor practically groaned. "...So good of you to join us."

Tony gave him a grin. "Mr. Hansey." And then saluted him enthusiastically.

Hansey stared at him before pointing at the front of the table where a whole slew of papers sat. There were frilled papers, engineering papers, and normal pre-cut binder papers. All were stapled somewhat neatly, and messily piled on top of each other.

Tony turned to his right and smiled at the person next to him. Pepper simply raised her eyebrow at him and shook her head. He could tell by the look on her face that she was not pleased. Pepper always had a strong opinion about being on time to class, which was basically against Tony's way of living.

They were almost complete opposites. How they were in a relationship in the first place was the question everyone had on their minds.

Hansey cleared his throat, but Tony did not turn his head to look at him. "Excuse me." He said loudly. "Mr. Stark." He repeated.

Pepper gestured for Tony to look at the professor.

Tony turned his head and smiled. "Yes, dear?"

Hansey ignored his comment. "Homework, Mr. Stark."

Tony shook his head. "Don't have it."

Hansey sighed and pulled down his glasses. The chain at the ends of each side let the glasses fall to his chest. "Need I remind you of what week this is, Mr. Stark?"

Tony shook his head. "Nope." Pepper, almost out of habit, stepped on her foot. "Ow..." He frowned and glanced at her with a big pouty lips. Yeah, Pepper was not happy.

"It is week sixteen, Mr. Stark. The final for this class is next week, and homework is fifty percent of the grade." Hansey explained to him in a loud stern tone.

Tony furrowed his eyebrows and shrugged. "Uhh, okay." He sounded like he didn't give two shits. And he absolutely did not.

The professor wasn't surprised. "I don't care if you get an A+ on the final. If you do not do the homework by the final date, I will fail you, and you will have to repeat this course."

Tony smirked. "What ever you say, Mr. Hansey."

Hansey sighed, as his words were inefficient. "Okay, class, lets continue with the lecture. Page one hundred and fifty two; the fundamental formula is squared in blue. Memorize it and tattoo it onto your arm, because it will be on the final."

The entire class groaned and whined.

After half of the class shuffled out, and a few students went up to the professor to ask a few questions, Tony turned in his seat to look at Pepper.

Pepper, on the other hand, was shaking her head at him.

"What?" He asked. "I was on time."

"Tony, you were thirty minutes late." She said, stuffing her backpack with her binder.

"Only thirty minutes?" He asked jokingly with wide eyes. "I thought it was more than that, but if you say so..." He shrugged.

Pepper stared at him. "The class is only an hour and a half long."

"Okay." He smiled adorably. She could only smile and shake her head.

"You're impossible." She got up from her seat and ruffled his head with her hand. He grinned and got up to trail behind her.

They walked side by side in the hallway that was littered with people walking both ways.

He bumped into her shoulder and let his hand fall to his side. He grasped her hand and threaded their fingers together.

"Thanks for the invite, by the way." Tony said.

She smirked. "James said he tried calling you. It's not my fault you weren't up yet."

"Rhodey is my roommate... you guys could've swung by and woken me up." He frowned.

It was Pepper's turn to bump into his shoulder. "You're always asleep." She poked him in the shoulder.

"Hey!" He whined.

"_You_ are doing the homework for our class." She said with a threatening tone.

"Uh, okay." Tony responded unenthusiastically.

"Tony, I mean it. Mr. Hansey _will_ fail you." Pepper told him.

"He can't fail me. I'm a Stark. He wouldn't fail a Stark." Tony sounded very sure of himself.

"He can and he will, Tony. Please," She pleaded with that tone he couldn't say no to. "at least do the homework this weekend as practice for the final exam."

"Pepper, I aced all of his tests." He smirked. "I don't need to study."

She groaned at his words. "Just do the damn homework."

He smiled as he opened the front door for her. "I love it when you swear." As she walked past him, he continued. "You're so cute when you talk dirty."

She smirked and kept walking, making him chase after her. "Hey, want to see a movie this weekend?"

"That depends." She said, feeling his warm fingers tangle with hers. "Are you going to do the homework?"

"Pepper..." He groaned, letting his shoulders fall.

"I mean it, Stark." She stopped at the fork in the road in front of them. She turned to face him, and he did the same. She slipped her hand out of his and grabbed the front pouch of his sweatshirt. She looked up at him with a small smile, as she could already see a bit of his goatee growing in. He always shaved it off, even though she insisted he keep it. "I don't want you to fail the class."

He smiled sincerely and let his hands rest on her hip. "Want to come over and tutor me then?"

She grinned and playfully pushed him away. "You and I both know that 'tutoring' doesn't work for us."

"Says who?" He smirked. "We both got to learn more about the human body last time, so clearly, it was a success." He winked at her. She chuckled and shook her head.

"Also, I told you last week that I was going to go home to visit my mom and dad." She reminded him, grabbing his hands to escape the cold air.

He frowned. "That's this weekend?" He asked.

She nodded. "Yeah... sorry. You'll have to go to the movies with your roommate."

"But..." He pouted. "Rhodey steals all my popcorn."

She raised her eyebrow at him. "And me doing the same thing is any different?"

"It's cute when you do it, though..."

Pepper laughed and leaned in to kiss him. He enveloped her with his arms and welcomed her warm lips. She smiled against his lips and wrapped her arms around his neck. Even when she pulled away a little bit, he continued to shower her with light kisses. Eventually, she laughed and reeled back in attempt to escape, but he laughed and continued to kiss her.

"Seriously, you two?" Rhodey asked. The couple turned their heads to see Rhodey standing there with a raised brow.

"Sour patch." Tony greeted his roommate.

Pepper grinned and greeted him. "Hi James."

"Pepper." Rhodey nodded towards her with a smile. "I hope Tony is behaving."

Tony wrapped his arm around Pepper's shoulder and narrowed his eyes at Rhodey. Pepper looked up at Tony and laughed. "He's behaving in his own way."

"Which basically means he isn't." Rhodey replied with a smirk.

"Hey..." Tony frowned at the two. "I'm standing right here."

Pepper chuckled and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "I have to go pack. I'll talk to you tonight, okay?"

Tony let out a little whine while he watched his girlfriend walk towards her dormitory. He glared at Rhodey and hummed in frustration.

Rhodey smirked. "C'mon, Cupid. Happy said he wanted to study for chemistry tonight." He walked past Tony, expecting him to follow, but Tony stood there, sad and a bit disappointed, as he watched Pepper turn the corner.

He didn't see her all weekend, but they did talk every day on the phone. He would ask about her day, and then ask how her parents were. She would ask what he was doing. Sometimes he would try to initiate phone sex, but she'd always ask about the homework. Since he failed to do it yet, she'd always reject him.

It was the day before the day of their final exam when he finally completed all sixteen assignments.

Rhodey got up from his desk and packed his bags. He put his laptop in one and some books in another.

Tony was laying on his bed at the time. "Where are you going?" Tony asked.

"Library." Rhodey responded. "Not all of us have the luxury of being a genius." He eyed his roommate.

Tony smiled. "Thanks."

Rhodey rolled his eyes and swung his messenger bag over his shoulder. "Hey, did you finish that homework yet? The one for the class you and Pepper have together?"

Tony furrowed his eyebrows for a bit before narrowing his eyes. "Pepper told you..."

"I don't know why you're putting it off." Rhodey said, grabbing his laptop bag. "You could pretty much knock it out in no time."

"Yeah, yeah." Tony grumbled, laying back down to stare up at the ceiling.

Rhodey smirked and opened the door. "I'll be back later tonight." He said with a wave, before he exited the room.

Tony laid there, thinking about Pepper. He grabbed his phone that was on his nightstand and began to text her.

"Hey Honey" – Tony

"Do your homework" – Pepper

Tony smirked. "What do you mean, I did it already" – Tony

"Liar. Rhodey already told me you didn't do it." – Pepper

":( are you two planning to conspire against me?" – Tony

"Finish your homework." – Pepper

"Bossy, bossy. That's so hot ;)" – Tony

Tony groaned and swung his legs out of bed. He pulled out his chair and sat down. He pulled out the course book and opened it. He glanced at it before faceplanting directly into it. He lifted his head up a few seconds later and pulled out his phone.

"It's too hard. help me." – Tony

"Do it and I'll have sex with you." – Pepper

Tony's eyes widened in an instant. He read the text message over and over and over again before the gears started turning in his head. He looked at the book, and then his phone, and then back at the book.

Within thirty minutes, he burned through his notebook, writing down formulas and working out all of the problems. He literally ripped out the pages and stapled each assignment together. He put on a clean shirt, jeans, and socks, shoved his homework in his backpack, and ran out the door. Each person turned their head as he raced across campus.

Tony barged into Pepper's room, out of breath and horny as hell.

Pepper was more than surprised when he turned up. She almost thought it was a break in, hence her hand that automatically reached for her softball bat.

"Tony!" She yelled. "What the hell—"

"I...I...I did...it." He managed to say as he tried to catch his breath.

"Did what?" She asked with furrowed eyebrows.

Tony tore his backpack off with haste and pulled out his homework. Although every paper was a bit crumpled, since he shoved them in there, the proof that he did it was there. Pepper raised an eyebrow and climbed off her bed. She took the papers from him as he was still trying to catch his breath.

"You didn't just do the first problem, did you?" She asked, as she flipped through each paper.

Tony tore the papers from her hands and dropped his backpack. "I did all of it." He said sternly. "Sex. Now."

Before Pepper could respond, Tony was already in the middle of kissing her and pushing her on top of her bed.

Pepper's roommate, Maya, was sitting on her bed at the time. "Um..." Maya said, blushing. She watched as Tony started to remove Pepper's long sleeved shirt. "I'll—uh—" She hastily grabbed her books and papers. She quickly opened the door and got out of there. The last thing she saw was Pepper's hands shoving Tony's pants off.


End file.
